Murder of the Digidestined
by anime freak2
Summary: I know there\'s a million of these but give mine a shot. Basicly the digidestined are being killed will anyone survive? Chapter 2 up. 3 is now on. Final chapt. up.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything or anyone.   
  
  
  
Somewhere in Japan 5 people dressed entirely in black, including masks, were talking. "Alright." One of them said, "Were all agreed 02 will take musician and his girlfriend. 03 shall kill wiz kid while 04 gets the doctor. 05 kill the visiting pink-haired girl and I, 01, get the former goggle-head. After there gone we'll lure the new ones here, in a week, and personally kill them together. READY!"  
The others screamed, "YES!"  
"Great." 01 said pointing his gun at a can. BANG!  
  
  
  
T k woke up with a start. BANG! It came again. "Are you up, sweetie?"   
"Yeah, Mom." T K answered, "Man what a weird dream." He got up, ate breakfast, and headed for Davis's. The whole gang was there.  
"Hey, T K." Davis said, "Here's that book you wanted to borrow 'Seven King's IT'"  
"Thanks. I heard it's really scary."  
"Yep." And so the day went on: ice cream in the park, hours at the yearly carnival, and cards at Ken's (Yoli, "I still can't do it!").   
T k went to bed feeling sleepy but then he noticed Davis's book. He took it up, smiling, and began to read.  
  
  
  
Sora went downstairs for breakfast. "Morning." Her mom said, "Ken came by last night to give you a book for your studies."  
"YES! Free answers." She ran from the room. "Hey, Mimi, he gave it to-."  
Sora's excitement flooded from her as she saw inside the guest room. Mimi was on the wall crucified with knives and a floppy disk sticking out of her skirt. Sora's scream could be heard through the whole block.   
  
  
:At Izzy's:  
"So this is all you found, Sora?" he asked while Davis put it in a computer.  
"Yeah and said 'The Digidestined' on so I didn't tell the police."  
Izzy ran the disk, on his computer, only to find a timer that started to run.  
"Hey, Izzy." Davis asked, "How come that disk didn't look like your others?"  
"Maybe a color deferens, duh. If only there was even a little clue."  
"Not color but a little round wiry thing."  
Everyone noticed a sudden ticking as the timer reached ten seconds. "It's a BOMB! Everyone get out!" Tai yelled. They all scrambled to the side of the house. When Izzy tried to get out of his chair, he found himself glued and the chair legs bolted to the floor. "Damn." He said undoing his belt. To late '3- 2- 1' BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM. About a minute later everyone came back "Well, Izzy." Matt coughed "You got your 'little' clue." When the dust cleared it reveled about half a room and some of Izzy lying on the floor.  
"Apparently." Cody stammered, "Someone doesn't want us around."   
"Yeah and they would half to be a computer genius to set this up. Speaking of which, where's Ken?"  
  
  
Soooooo what did you think of chapter 1. If I could get at least 3 reviews I'll write another chapter. Can you guess whom the killers or 01's identity before the last chapter (whenever it's written)?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Where's Ken?

I still don't own anything or anyone. But I am very disturbed, that's for sure.  
  
  
  
  
"Good work to you two." 01 said, "I heard you were ruthless.... Now do they have any suspicions?"  
"They only know you're a computer genius." Said one of them timidly.  
"WHAT!!! Well to bad they will all die. Hold it someone's missing."  
"Off killing Sora and Matt."  
"Good and I'll get my victim too."  
  
  
  
  
Tai, Davis and the others decided to go and question Ken except Matt and Sora.  
"I feel like I'm letting everyone down." She was saying, miserably. "I'm just scared."   
"Forget it." Matt reassured, "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap while I get dinner ready." She stared at him. "And it'll be eatable I promise." Sora smiled weakly as she headed upstairs. It had been about half an hour and 02's work was almost done. Sora was tied to a chair and her head was tied so it faced the ceiling. 02 said, "All done. Now give a scream to bring your boyfriend running."  
"No!"   
"I was hoping you'd say that." He said taking out a knife.  
Matt was just about done with dinner when he heard a scream. "Sora?" he called but there was no answer. Matt bolted up the stair only screaming her name. Once he was at her door he pulled it open and rushed in. To bad he tripped on a, deliberately, placed rope landing in an iron maiden (a human shaped, steel box with lots of spikes) the force, of the fall, caused it to slam shut. Sora was having no better luck, when Matt pulled open the door, a string connected on the other side broke. It was the only thing holding the axe above her neck.   
  
  
  
  
"What do mean Ken's not home?" Davis asked.  
"Sorry." His mom said.  
Davis tried to continue but Tai interrupted, "Could I just get something from his room, quick."  
"Yes."  
He went in and begun the investigation. He looked in the closet and found a black mask. As Tai examined the mask what appeared to be 01 was behind him, hand over his face, with a sword. Everyone heard the swipes and screams so they headed for Ken's room. 01 knew people were coming so he gave a final swipe to the heart, and then fled to a ladder.  
When everyone finally got there they found Tai, butchered. Ken came in the house and said "Mommy, I'm home."  
When he saw Tai dead and all who were left of the digidestined he froze. Joe looked at him and said, "Ken, you got some splanin to do."   
  
  
Well that's chapter two. I'm sorry I couldn't resist putting that 'I Love Lucy' thing in there. Again I ask for some more reviews then I'll write chapter three. Anyone have a guess of who any of the killers are?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Masks removed

I still don't own anything. But I do own the fact that I killed about half of the digidestined so... on with the killings!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
"W- why would you suspect me?" Ken asked faintly.   
"It all points to you." TK declared.  
"You weren't around when anyone was killed." Said Kari.   
"Only a computer genius could set up that bomb in a disk." Cody said.  
Even though Davis was speechless Joe had something to add, "Does the Digimon Emperor ring a bell?"   
"How could you do this?" Yoli cried.  
"It wasn't ME!" Ken yelled, "But I have an idea of who it is."  
"Maybe you'd like to share." Joe said putting his soda on the open window.  
"Well there's 5 of them 01, 02... and they want to kill us. First the first will me killed then us... in short Joe you're the only one left. They all were all black and have there number on their forehead like 02... " While Ken was talking, a gloved hand put in an eyedropper full of something green in Joe's soda.  
"That." Joe said taking a big gulp of soda "Is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He started to walk away when he fell down, dead.  
"I suppose that's my fault to." Ken asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tonight's the deadline." 01 said, "Has everyone killed there target."  
"Yes." Said everyone else.  
"They don't suspect who we even are. And that Ken boy kill him before tonight."  
"No complaints here." 02 said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night around 8:00 all the digidestined got e-mail from their d-terminals:  
Digidestined if you want to know who we are come to the  
alley by the old fish market, in one hour, no police.   
If you don't then you'll be hunted down like the rest.  
01  
  
  
  
  
The last 5 of the digidestined came to the alley as requested. There they found five people dressed entirely in black each of the 5 having a number on their mask. 01 stepped forward and said, "You all came that's good."  
"Okay, Ken." Kari said to 01, "Take off that mask."  
"I'm not Ken." 01 begun to laugh, "None of us are."  
"Then he's been giving you info." Yoli said. 01 shook his head.  
Davis's face turned red, "THEN WHO ARE YOU?"   
"First of all, Ken was hung at seven p.m. by 02." 01 said, "And if you really want to know." He gripped his mask and motioned the rest to do the same.  
T k began to sweat and, suddenly, their masks were pulled off. All the digidestined gasped at the site.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hee heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I love increasing the suspense! But sorry the last chapter was short. So any predictions, theories? You'll never guess their identities I ask for 3 more reviews then the last chapt will be written, peace.  



	4. The killer confession

Hello everyone! I'm back to reveal the killers even though I don't own them or anyone. And if I forget, on Wednesday, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!   
  
  
  
When 01 and the rest took off their masks, there was panic. T.K. gasped, Cody almost fell over, Kari and Yoil screamed, and Davis was scratching his head wondering whom they were. The killers were none other than the Gundam Wing pilots (01 was Heero, of course). "W- what are you doing here?" Cody stammered.   
"Who were you expecting? Ken what's-his-name?" Quatre said.   
"Why not all the evidence is against him?" Yoli asked.   
"Well..." Wufie started, "That's because he was spying on us most of the time."   
T.K. tried his luck, "He might have spied on you but he also gave you information."   
"... ... ... ..., ... ... ... ...." Trowa said.   
Quatre, who seemed to get some of his kindness back, said "I can speak fluent Trowa 'we got no info. But we did get to hang him. We just needed a scapegoat'"   
Author's Note: A 'scapegoat' is someone who will or usually does, takes the blame for others.   
Heero looked at Davis and said, "You have anything to ask?"   
"Yeah, I do have a question." Davis said bravely, "How'd Quatre and Trowa get those little masks on with those trees sticking out of their heads?" Trowa and Quatre looked ready to kill.   
Yoli elbowed Davis hard in the ribs and he said, "O, yeah, why did you do it?"   
"'Why?'" Heero repeated, "Because you bet us!"   
"WE only had one series with us. Digimon in on it's what THIRD? Wufie shouted.   
Quatre said, "You guys were so popular even I, the pacifist, wanted to kill you." Trowa whispered something to Quatre. "And Trowa says 'We only have one movie not of our series and you have 2 or 3.'"   
Suddenly, Duo finally stepped forward, "Our entire show was on Cartoon Network twice how many times were both Digimon series shown? A lot of times."   
"So that's why we did it." Heero, "And now it's your turn." He and the rest of the pilots took out their guns. The Digidestined all screamed as there was a huge BANG!   
T.K. woke up and screamed. "T.K.?" His mom called, "Are you ok?"   
"Yeah." He said throwing 'IT' across the room, "who knew Davis was actually right?"   
T.K. started to get dressed when his mom called again, "T.K., there's an emergency and you're supposed to go to Izzy's."   
"On it." Said T.K. grabbing his hat and running out of the house.   
  
  
  
  
Well I know some of you think the ending stunk but at least it was suspenseful. I hoped you liked the brief stay in my demented little world. And, again,   
HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


End file.
